The Falling Cusp Of All Broken Things
by BleedmeBlind
Summary: After spending an entire summer thinking about Kenny, Tweek decides that his last year of high school is the best - and last - chance that he has to tell Kenny exactly how he really feels. Slash.
1. You Can Bring Me To My Knees

**Come What May**

Chapter One  
You Can Bring Me to My Knees

* * *

Tweek felt the hands slide around his neck and wrapped together over his untidy shirt. A warm mouth gently sucked at his soft neck causing his breathing to become laboured. Tweek's hand reached up and gripped the orange hood, pulling the boy behind him closer.

Tweek's heart was racing as he could feel the blood rushing to where Kenny sucked at his neck. He let the hood go and pressed his hands against Kenny's. He twisted against the body that held him in place and gave into the pleasure while the foreign hands roamed his body.

The hot mouth left the neck, leaving small bruises that Tweek didn't know how to explain. His stomach did flips and he shook with anticipation and fright. He didn't want to turn around; he didn't like to see him face-to-face afraid of what he might think. He saw the orange coat fall and a pair of hands gripped his shoulders and flung him around.

He made a small squeak of discomfort but Kenny smiled gently down at him. Tweek couldn't help the way he felt about Kenny but he knew whenever he was near he wanted to be held by him. The soft eyes were comforting and Tweek couldn't help but cling to soft shirt that replaced his thick coat.

Kenny pushed Tweek slightly and claimed the lips, eliciting a small squeak from the blushing boy. Tweek squeezed the material between his fingers tighter and pushed against Kenny's lips. The small of his back was captured by one of Kenny's hands while the other cupped his cheek.

His hand trailed up his back, causing the fabric to crawl slowly up his back. Kenny had both hands holding Tweek's face when he pulled away and stared deeply into the shaking boy's eyes.

"Tweek," he smiled tenderly. "I..."

"Arg..." Tweek let the mumbled shriek escape his lips. He sat up in bed and tugged gently on his pyjama shirt. His room felt hot and his clothes seemed to be making things worse. The dimly lit room reminded him where he was, and that it was just another dream.

The day's previous clothes lay on the floor beside scattered papers of assignments that were due today. Tweek glanced at his alarm clock. It was 5:44 in the morning and yet he felt more awake than ever. He cursed himself and hated that he always had these dreams.

He often wondered what they meant. Did it mean he was gay or just confused? Or maybe a little bit of both. He gave a low growl of confusion and ripped of his shirt, lying back down in bed while throwing off his sheets. The heat was too much to take.

A huge sigh escaped his lips when he noticed the hardness between his legs. He hated this, why couldn't he just like girls like the other boys. He moved his hand but stopped and rested it on his stomach. He shut his eyes tight and hoped he would fall asleep and the whole thing would pass.

Tweek bit his lip and clenched his fist, wishing he had his shirt to tug at as per usual. He breathed in and held it, hoping that he had the self control to leave it be. His hand inched down his stomach until he felt the top of his pants.

'arg...damn it' he thought madly at himself as he slipped his hand into his boxers and gently grabbed his erection and slamming his eyes closed. He hated feeling like every time he did this it was wrong, especially since it was from thoughts of Kenny and not the pretty girls in class.

He let a small moan escape his lips and he pumped quickly, hoping it would over but wanting the feeling to last. He let his head loll to the side and clenched his teeth. He wondered what it would feel like if Kenny touched him or actually kissed him as he did in his dreams and just those thought made him cum in his hand.

The weightless feeling he felt in his body and the heavy ball he felt in his stomach made him sick. He kicked off his sheets and grabbed a Kleenex from his desk. It was now 6:00 and he crawled out of bed, grabbing the towel off the back of his door.

Tweek padded out into the carpeted hallway to the bathroom. The cold floor was unwelcoming on his feet and it stole any warmth he had. He ran the water to where it was much hotter than normal and he jumped in, feeling the water slightly scald his skin. In his own mind it made him feel cleaner.

18 year old Tweek knew that today he had to look his best. He hardly saw Kenny all summer and the times he did he made things awkward like he usually did. Grade twelve meant that everyone was soon going to be heading in different directions and that also meant that Kenny would be going off to do something that didn't involve Tweek.

The thought stung but Tweek had grown to accept this. His only hope was that this year he would be able to normal long enough to tell Kenny how he felt. He knew that he was open to a lot of things but Tweek wasn't sure is this was really one of those things.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. The cold morning air clung to his wet skin and he quickly dried off. He hated that he was up. It was just becoming light but it was too late to go back to sleep. Tweek just lay on his bed and awaited the knock that would come on his door in 30 minutes.

* * *

Hellllo everyone... so I'm going to try another... chapter story... so please tell me what you think of it... good .. bad? Hmmm? Ill have the next chapter posted as soon as I have time to write. :p I know that my first chapters are short.. but they always are.. anyway peace

BMB


	2. I Could Make You Breathe

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!  
Chapter 2

* * *

**I Could Make You Breathe**

Tweek stepped onto the bus. He always sat on the right side of the bus 6 seats from the front and rested his bag beside him, not like anyone would sit with him anyway. He liked being on that side of the bus. He was able to see who ever got on and make it seem he was just looking out the window.

He mostly sat in the 6th seat from the front because he knew that Kenny would always sit in the 5th seat from the front with Cartman, across from Stan and Kyle who always sat together. He wasn't sure if his coffee this morning was stronger this morning or if he was just worried but as the bus began to shift to a stop where the four boys stood he couldn't help but feel his heart race.

He watched as Cartman rose into sight followed by Kyle and Stan and then the blonde boy finally popped his head over the rail. He sat on the edge of the seat, rotated his head slightly to the side and said, "hey Tweek." The other boys followed suit and quickly all turned back to talk about their summers which they all spent together anyway.

Tweek jumped when the words were spoken to him but he didn't reply. He grabbed his bag and wished school would come faster. He didn't anticipate Kenny actually saying hi to him. His hands were shaking and his foot was shuddering uncontrollably.

"You said you could get alcohol right, Kenny?" Stan asked, leaning into the aisle. Tweek glanced over and then back to the trees passing by. He didn't want it to seem like he was eavesdropping.

"Yea, you know how much my dad drinks..."

"Guys this isn't a good idea, I'm sure we can find it somewhere or just not drink at all" Kyle butted it, his intonation rising at the end of his sentence. "That's always a good idea."

"Kyle, seriously, I hate you and your stupid Jew ethics so much right now. You don't have to come if you don't want to" Cartman glared at Kyle. Cartman enjoyed drinking because it took a lot to get him drunk, and Tweek knew that it was one more thing for him to brag about. Tweek also knew that he was able to hold so much liquor because of his size, and so did everyone else but that didn't make Eric believe it.

"Shut up fat ass! I wanna go just as much as any of you do but it doesn't always have to be about drinking" Kyle spat back at Cartman and huffed against the window, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tweek had been to a few parties in the last year and he never really fit in- he never drank. Even Kyle, who hardly drank at parties, was more fun than Tweek was. Usually he would hide somewhere everyone was too drunk to really notice that he was Tweek anymore.

He had seen Kenny drunk a number of times and he didn't like it. He hated to see the boy he liked all over the drunk girls all over him. The very thought of it made Tweek uncomfortable in his seat. He shifted and moved, his body quivering with its normal caffeine shakes.

"It's not like he'll really notice" Kenny said softly trying to make Kyle stop fussing over it.

"Dude, it's just that-" Kyle shifted around so that the other boys were looking at him. "I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean- if we take it from your dad Stan he isn't going to get as man as Kenny's dad!"

Tweek glanced between the talking boys and rested on the boy with hair as blonde as his. He was flat against the window seeing as how Cartman had taken up the majority of the seat for himself and his bag. "Kyle, you don't have to drink any..."

"Kyle... this party is going to be huge... Token's parents are away on business and he has the house- to himself" Stan stressed. "My dad's been keeping an eye on the liquor cabinet ever since that last party we went to.

"I don't know if I can do this dude..."

"Then don't go Kyle, it's as simple as that- I'm sure Tweek there would be happy enough to take your place" Cartman shrugged in the direction of the boy who let out a small shriek when his name was mentioned.

"Oh shut up Cartman, I'm sure he wouldn't want to go..." Kyle said angrily back at Eric.

"I wouldn't?" Tweek copied.

"Yea he would! Tweek would love to go and replace your stupid Jew ass!"

"Arg! I would?" Tweek asked after Cartman shouted back at Kyle. Stan leaned back in the seat and let himself slide down lower to where he was beneath the banter of Cartman and Kyle.

Tweek just shook waiting for the bus to arrive at school.

"You might as well come, Tweek." Kenny said over the seat while Eric starting spewing racist comments to Kyle who retorted back with several fat remarks.

"What? Arg- really? Why?!" Tweek shouted slightly at Kenny who wasn't more that 2 feet away from him.

"Cause it's a party- and how many times are you going to get to party with the people you went to high school with?" Kenny looked towards the two boys who were shooting glares at each other.

"How much you wanna bet that they're going to get into another fight and it's going to be hilarious... so just come and you'll get to see Cartman get his ass kicked." Kenny whispered the last part and Tweek just nodded slightly, unsure of whether or not he should make an appearance at a party he wasn't invited to by the owner of the house.

He looked into Kenny's eyes and he knew that he had to go. It was what he promised himself. He was going to make the best of this year with Kenny. He looked beyond the boy in orange and saw the school approaching and grabbed his back, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I might... arg... show up" Tweek stated. "I guess..."

"HA! Na, na, na, na, na! Tweek is showing uuup" Cartman began to taunt Kyle, who angrily shouted at him to shut up.

Tweek bit his lip. He hated that he didn't like the girls that every other boy liked- the girls Kenny went after. He began to walk to the front of the bus, dreading when Friday came where he would have to make himself show up at Token's party and try not to do anything stupid around Kenny.

* * *

Haha ok foreshadow wow... kind of a lame chapter... but I thought I'd give you a chapter then make you wait longer... yea ... review please! Tell me if I should continue or whatever...

BMB


End file.
